Eternal Wing Teaser: Pillsbury
by MakotoKino
Summary: Weird fic. It's my frinds


Hey minna! This is a GWing/SM crossover teaser. If I get good reviews on  
this one, I'll release the full chapter, and then later the entire series. I  
came up with this at 3:00 am, and part of it came from my friend. Please R&R.  
Arigato!   
Disclaimers: I do not own Gwing or Sm. It belongs to the creators, and  
companies that share the rights. I am doing this not for profit.  
Enjoy!  
  
Megami Hino  
Eternal Wing  
Prologue  
  
Heero Yuy rapped noisily at his laptop, his darkly handsome face   
four inches from the screen. A few feet away, Duo Maxwheel laid sprawl  
upon a couch, sleeping, a bar   
of half-eaten chocolate in one hand, and a copy of Animerica in the other.  
Suddenly, Duo's arms raised themselves into the air, and started to make  
hand   
motions. "Deathscythe, how many times do I have to tell you, NO  
CHEESEBURGERS!" Silence.   
"WHAT! What did you just call me!?" Silence. "Okay, I've had enough of you  
mister. How   
DARE you talk to me that way!? I'm your pilot." A longer silence. "That's  
it! You're   
gonna get it this time!" A shuffling noise was heard.   
Heero turned a raised eyebrow at his friend, then shrugged and turned back  
to   
his work, reminding himself that Duo was psychotic.  
Duo's eyes opened a crack, and he sat up. "Oh my god! Where the hell am I?  
Oh my   
god!" He squinted at Heero. "Who the hell are you?" (My friend actually  
said exactly the   
same words at one of my sleep-overs.)  
"It's me, Heero, and you're talking in your sleep again."  
"Oh." Duo's eyes closed and he falls back to sleep. Heero shrugged again,  
and   
sighed. It was not the poor boy's fault that he was crazy and unstable.   
At that moment, Wufei came into the room. He gave a disgusted glance at  
Duo,   
then headed straight for Heero. "Are you done yet? Quatre says it's dinner  
time."  
Duo instantly sat up, with half-closed eyes. "Food! Where? Ooh, look  
there's the   
Pillsbury doughboy. Can I have a dinner-roll? Please." He utters a girlish  
scream. "Oh my  
god! He's after me! Help! Help!" Duo kept shrieking, clawing at the couch.   
Wufei gently put a hand onto his comrade's shoulder, and Duo settles into  
the   
couch, continuing his nap.  
The Chinese pilot sighed, and shook his head, wondering if he had sinned in  
a   
previous lifetime.   
"I'm not hungry Wufei."  
Wufei gave Heero an 'oh-well' shrug.   
Suddenly, the door bell began to ring noisily. Quatre and Trowa came  
running   
into the room. "It's 'Her!'" DUN. DUN. DUN.  
"How do we handle her this time?"  
"I'm scared Quatre. Hold me."  
"Get off of me, Trowa! The Stalker is coming!"  
Wufei began to run around stupidly in a circle, screaming and flapping his  
arms,   
"AHH! AHH! The Baka Onna is after me! HELP! AHH! AHH!"  
Heero calmly closed his laptop, and stood up. He pulled out his gun,  
pointed at   
the far wall, then pulled the trigger. BOOM! That instantly brought Wufei  
out of his   
lunacy. He then ran out of the room, going to the secret hiding place that  
they had   
prepared in case Relena came over.  
Duo rose from the couch, completely awake, rubbing his eyes. "What's going  
on   
guys?" He asked groggily. "And why does Wufei look like a scared chicken?"  
"CODE RED! CODE RED!" Trowa screeched.  
"Oh my god!" Duo bounced off the couch, looking around. "Is Heero safe?"  
"Yeah." Wufei replied. "And I'm NOT a scared chicken. I am not WEAK  
either!"  
Then, came the Voice. "HEEERROOO! I know you're in there. I HEARD A GUN  
SHOT AND   
WUFEI SCREAMING!"  
"Baka Wufei, why did you have to panic so loud!?" Duo also shouted.  
"I'm not a Baka! Besides, I wasn't the only one yelling."  
"SHUT UP! The Stalker is coming." Trowa yelled.  
"Why don't YOU shut up Trowa!" Duo screamed back.  
". . . !"  
BAM! BAM!  
"Oh my god, while we stand here and argue, She Who Stalks All is breaking  
down   
the door."  
CRUNCH! CRUNCH!  
"I think she's chewing it down now, Quatre." Wufei said.  
"God she's desperate." Quatre breathed. Heavy pounding footsteps were  
heard.  
"She's coming. Hold me Duo!"  
"God damn it, Trowa! Get off of me!" "Geeze! Some people?quot;  
Silence. Time seemed to have stopped.  
Everyone held their breath.  
Out of nowhere, an immense black portal appeared before them. Its center  
was a   
vortex. The air around them began to move, faster and faster. Objects were  
flying around   
the room, spinning. They were quickly pulled into the hole by its pressure.  
The GWing   
boys braced themselves, they grabbed anything within reach. The vortex  
sucked harder,   
the winds picked up. With a final attempt to capture them, the portal  
pulled as hard as   
it could. The boys were all hauled into the encompassing unknown.  
  
  
  



End file.
